Forbidden Love, Really?
by BLAUESKI
Summary: {REPOST} Kim Jongin dan Kim Taemin, Mereka saudara kandung, benarkah? Kim Jongin mencintai Kim Taemin? itu benar! Kim Taemin tidak mencintai Kim Jongin? Itu benar! / " YA! AWAS KAU ADIK KURANG AJAR! " / " Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan? " / " Dadamu kecil sekali, bagaimana kau menyusui anakmu nanti " / " Diam atau aku akan menjualmu! " / Interesting? Mind to Read and Review! KAITAE!


**Title: Forbidden Love, Really?**

**Main Cast: Kim Jongin dan Lee Taemin**

**Genre: Romance, humor, little sad**

**Rate: T aja deh**

**Author: BLAUESKI**

**Disclaimer: KaiTae milik tuhan dan keluarga, tapi FF ini murni milik Ki!**

**Happy Reading!**

" Jongin-ah palliwa, kita akan terlambat ah tidak kita sudah terlambat! Kenapa kau lama sekali? " teriak Taemin pada adiknya yang masih sibuk didalam rumah.

" Sebentar cerewet! Jam pertama kan pelajarang Jung ssaem! " ujar Jongin enteng sambil menali tali sepatunya.

" Aku tahu itu Jongin pabo! Dia kan cerewet Jongin, nanti kita pasti diomeli dan dihukum! " gusar Taemin sambil berjalan mondar-mandir sambil sesekali melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 8.4 a.m padahal jam pelajaran pertama dimulai tepat pukul 8.

" Aku akan memberikan wink mautku, dia pasti akan membiarkanku masuk " ujar Jongin enteng sambil membersihkan debu disekitar sepatunya, seakan memang ia memperlambat waktu.

" Lalu, aku bagaimana, bodoh? " kesal Taemin sambil mendelik kearah Jongin yang sudah memakai sepatunya tapi malah duduk santai diteras rumah.

" Berlari keliling lapangan lima puluh kali? " ucapnya berargumen sambil menerawang hukuman apa yang biasanya Jung sonsaengnim berikan saat mengetahui muridnya terlambat masuk kekelasnya. Sedangkan Taemin kini sudah berapi-api, mukanya memerah menahan kesal.

" KIM JONGIN! " Teriak Taemin kesal dan Jongin langsung berlari mendahului Taemin secepat kilat, senang sekali ia menggoda kakak cantiknya itu.

" Haha, kejar aku kalau bisa Taeminnie~ " ejek Jongin sambil memeletkan lidahnya, Taemin yang geram langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

" YA! AWAS KAU ADIK KURANG AJAR! " Umpat Taemin yang masih mengejar Jongin.

" Ah, aku rasa kaki pendekmu tidak akan bisa menandingi kaki panjangku! Haha.. " ejek Jongin sambil melenggak lenggokkan pantat datarnya kearah Taemin yang semakin kesal dengan penuh kemarahan Taemin berlari lebih kencang hingga tubuh atasanya berada didepan karena tidak seimbang akhirnya ia jatuh telungkup, ia merasakan perih di dahinya, hidung, pipi, dagu, lutut, dan telapak tangannya.

" ughh.. hhh.. adik bodoh! Hh.. " keluh Taemin. Sedangkan Jongin yang tidak menapat respon berbalik kearah Taemin, lalu ia menggelengkan kepala. _Kenapa Taemin malah telungkup di trotoar? _Batinnya.

" TAEMIN! " Lalu Jongin berlari menghampiri Taemin yang berjarak sekitar 5 meter darinya.

" Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan? " gumam Jongin kasar. Dengan gerakan lambat Taemin mendongakkan wajahnya yang membuat Jongin langsung mengubah mimik wajahnya yang semula datar menjadi khawatir saat melihat ada goresan luka di dahi, pipi sebelah kanan, dagu, dan ujung hidung Taemin yang mengelurkan sedikit darah, cepat-cepat Jongin berjongkok dan membantu Taemin duduk. Ia dapat mendengar rintihan Taemin saat ia memegang kedua telapak tangannya.

" Apa? " Taemin membalas tatapan Jongin sengit, dalam keadaan terluka sempat-sempatnya Taemin masih mengajak adiknya berdebat.

" … " Jongin tidak menjawab, ia membalik telapak tangan Taemin, dan melotot saat melihat kulit tangan Taemin terkelupas.

" Berdiri " perintah Jongin, Taemin mengernyit heran tapi Ia mencob berdiri, belum sampai berdiri ia merasakan nyilu dipergelangan kaki kirinya dan perih di kedua lututnya akhirnya ia pun kembali duduk sambil memegangi pergelangan kaki kirinya. Sedangkan Jongin dengan telaten membuka sepatu dan kaos kaki kiri Taemin, lalu ia memelintir pergelangan kaki Taemin yang membuat Taemin memekik dan menjambak rambut hitamnya.

" Akh! Appo! Paboya Kim! " umpat Taemin sambil menjambaki rambut Jongin, sedangkan Jongin tidak menggubris ia masih berkutat dengan kaki Taemin yang ternyata terkilir.

" Apa masih sakit? " ucapan Jongin membuat Taemin langsung menghentikan acara jambak menjambaknya di rambut Jongin ia bahkan baru menyadari jika Jongin sudah tidak memelintir kakinya. Dengan gerakan ragu-ragu Taemin menggerakkan kakinya, masih sakit tapi tidak separah yang tadi.

" Cepat naik! " perintah Jongin dengan posisi jongkok dan membelakangi Taemin.

" A-apa? " bingung Taemin.

" Astaga Kim Taemin kau ini bodoh, idiot, atau apa? " ucap Jongin kasar, Taemin menekuk wajahnya lalu dengan gerakan hati-hati Ia menaiki punggung tegap adik kandungnya.

" Sopanlah sedikit pada hyungmu! " omel Taemin sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin.

" Diamlah, kau berat! " komentar Jongin sambil mencoba berdiri, dan Taemin menurut.

"… "

" Dadamu kecil sekali, bagaimana kau menyusui anakmu nanti " Taemin melotot lalu memukul belakang kepala Jongin membuat siempunya kepala meringis.

" Aku namja, Jongin! " kesal Taemin sambil mengerucutkan bibir ranumnya.

" Mwo? Jinjjayo? Kupikir yeoja " celetuk Jongin sambil menaikkan paha Taemin yang sedikit melorot.

' tuk!'

" Akh! " ringis Jongin saat Taemin memukul belakang kepalanya sedikit keras.

" Astaga Kim pabo Jongin, kita bahkan masih sering mandi bersama! Kau tidak lihat punyaku eoh? "

" Lihat, kau mempunyai pe- "

" YA! Jongin kenapa kau berbelok? Jangan bilang kau akan membolos!? " potong Taemin horror.

" Hm.. " Jongin hanya ber-hm ria.

"Jongin! Kalau membolos kau tidak usah mengajakku! Cepat turunkan akuuu! " kesal Taemin sambil memukul-mukul punggung sang adik.

" Diam atau aku akan menjualmu! " ujar Jongin dingin, Taemin langsung membek dan menghentikan aksi memukul punggung Jongin.

" J-jongin.. tega sekali.. hiks.. " Taemin langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Jongin. Jongin kaget, ia lupa Taemin itu cengeng tapi apa ia terlalu kasar.

" T-taemin hei hei diamlah aku hanya bercanda " Dengan perlahan Jongin menurunkan Taemin, ia menghadapa Taemin yang menutup wajahnya menggunkan kedua telapak tangannya.

" Hiks.. Hiks.. " Jongin langsung membawa Taemin ke dekapan hangatnya.

" Mian ne? Bagaimana jika nanti kuberikan psp terbaruku untukmu? " rayu Jongin dan sukses membuat Taemin mendongak menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinarnya meskipun masih dengan airmata yang keluar.

" J-jeongmallo? Hiks.. "

" Ne, asal kau tidak menangis " Lalu Jongin menghapus airmata menggunakan ibu jarinya, Taemin mengangguk antusias.

" Baiklah, kajja " lanjut Jongin sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Taemin.

" K-kemana? " Tanya Taemin bingung. Lalu Jongin menunjuk pohon maple yang berdiri sekitar 2/3 meter dari tempatnya berpijak, Taemin mengangguk menyetujui lalu Jongin memapah Taemin.

Taemin membaringkan tubuhnya dibawah pohon, sedangkan Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon.

" Jongin? " mulai Taemin sambil menutup mata bulatnya, membiarkan sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melalui celah-celah daun menerpa wajahnya, Jongin menoleh kearah Taemin lalu tersenyum tipis.

" Hm? "

" Boleh aku bertanya? " Jongin memandangi intens wajah cantik hyungnya.

" Hm.. "

" Kenapa.. kau tidak memanggilku hyung? "

" Itu.. rahasia " Jongin tersenyum misterius sedangkan Taemin memajukan bibir bawahnya.

" Kenapa? "

" .. " Jongin tidak merespon.

" Jongin? "

"… "

Merasa diabaikan Taemin lalu membuka matanya dan terkejut saat wajah Jongin hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Tidak, Jongin menindihnya!

" J-jongin? " gugup Taemin.

" Hm? " Jongin mengelus pipi berisi Taemin.

" … " Taemin diam, Jongin pun sama. Mereka saling bertatapan dalam diam. Bahkan Taemin dapat dengan jelas menengar bunyi detak jantungnya sendiri dan hembusan nafas hangat Jongin yang mengenai wajahnya.

" Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku tidak memanggilmu hyung? " Tanya Jongin, Taemin hanya diam masih menatap mata Jongin yang entah kenapa membuatnya nyaman.

' CUP ' Jongin mencium dahi Taemin

" Karena aku tidak menganggapmu hyungku " lanjut Jongin, Taemin menatap Jongin dalam lalu matanya berkaca-kaca tapi ia hanya diam.

' CUP' ' CUP' Jongin mencium kedua mata bulat Taemin yang reflek tertutup.

" Jangan menangis. " Lanjut Jongin –lagi-

" Kau tau kenapa aku tidak menganggapmu hyungku? " Tanya Jongin –lagi- sedangkan Taemin hanya menggeleng pelan.

' CUP ' Jongin mencium hidung mungil Taemin yang berbekas darah kering.

" Karena aku mencintaimu " ucap Jongin tulus yang membuat mata Taemin melotot tidak percaya.

' CHU ' Jongin mencium bibir ranum Taemin sekilas, lalu melepasnya.

" J-jongin .. "

" Aku tau ini salah, tapi.. ak benar-benar mencintaimu Taemin " Tidak ada kebohongan dimata Jongin saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Lalu Jongin beranjak dari tubuh Taemin dan pergi sedangkan Taemin masih tetap di posisinya.

_Jongin pergi_

_Jongin meninggalkannya_

' TES! ' Taemin menangis, ia beranjak dan berlari terseok-seok menuju Jongin menghiraukan kakinya yang terasa ngilu.

' GREB! ' Taemin memeluk Jongin dari belakang.

" J-jongin hiks.. Jangan pergi hiks.. " Jongin berbalik masih dalam posisi berpelukan, ia balas memeluk Taemin erat dan Taemin semakin menyurukkan wajahnya didada bidang adik kandungnya.

" Kau pasti membenciku " Taemin menggeleng didada Jongin.

" Aku.. akan melupakanmu " Taemin mendongak.

" T-tidak hiks.. jangan lupakan aku hiks.. "

'CHU' Taemin mencium bibir gemuk Jongin.

" T-taemin.. " Jongin terperangah.

" A-aku akan mencoba hiks.. mencintaimu " Ucap Taemin dengan nada penuh yakin lalu Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" CUT! Bagus Taemin, Kai " ucap sang produser.

' prok prok prok ' Kai dan Taemin melepaskan epelukannya, Taemin menyeka airmatanya lalu mereka membungkuk sopan bebarengan.

" Astaga, ini luka asli " ucap sang produser memegang hidung Taemin yang terdapat darah kering diujung.

" Hehe.. Gwaenchana " balas Taemin sambil nyengir.

" Acting kalian sangat bagus "puji sang produser.

" Kamsahamnida " ucap KaiTae membungkuk sopan.

" Ini… Forbidden Love hiks.. yang mengharukan.. " ucap Baekhyun –rekan Kai- yang disetujui oleh para member EXO lainnya yang melihat langsung pembuatan film itu.

" Taeminnie baby~~ tidak kusangka actingmu sangat bagus " puji Key –rekan Taemin- sambil menyeka bekas airmatanya dan memeluk Taemin.

" Taemin " Taemin melepaskan pelukannya dan menoleh kearah Kai yang tadi memanggilnya, ia menaikkan alisnya.

" Jadi apa jawabanmu? " Tanya Kai ambigu.

" Jawaban? " ulang Taemin merasa tidak mengerti maksud Kai.

" Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang kalau aku mencintaimu? Jadi? " Taemin tersipu dengan kecepatan kilat ia langung mencium pipi Kai sekilas yang membuat semua kru serta para member EXO dan SHINee bersorak atas jadinya hubungan KaiTae.

END


End file.
